


非典型师生关系

by Aurora_pfy



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 师生关系 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_pfy/pseuds/Aurora_pfy
Summary: 28教师Z X 18学生S
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	非典型师生关系

“所以说，你这是什么意思啊？老师。”  
说这话时山治正笑着躺在床上抓着索隆的衣领。  
索隆看着身下人一脸明显装出来的无辜，眯了眯眼。  
以辅导为名义将人民教师诓骗至家，又在卧室里把人勾引上床的家伙现在却笑得如此无辜？  
他两手撑在山治的身旁，面无表情地盯着他。  
山治心里有点发毛。他觉得自己的计划到目前还算稳定，但他现在没把握会成功。好不容易鼓足勇气走到这一步的……  
索隆终于低下身来，大手撩开他额前的刘海，落下一个温柔的吻。  
“别闹了。”  
山治猛然睁开双眼，拉住了即将起身的索隆。  
“我没有！”他双手捧住索隆的脸，不管不顾地吻了上去。  
是的，他在和自己的老师交往。  
说是老师，其实也是邻居大哥，他上小学的时候就认识索隆了。虽然两个人看上去总不对盘，但事实上，由于年龄的关系，索隆其实一直都很关照他，但不知道什么时候起，对索隆兄长般的敬慕变成了在无言岁月里疯狂滋长的爱情。两个月前才好不容易说出的心意，喜欢的人也喜欢自己，这世上不会再有比这更值得让人高兴的事了。  
两个月前的自己是17岁，但是现在，不一样了。  
索隆推开因接吻而气喘吁吁的山治，刚刚那个吻太过激烈，可以说是毫无章法。他清楚地感受到少年急切又冲动的心情。  
山治跪坐在床上，面色因刚才的吻泛起红晕，他带着一点不易察觉的委屈看着索隆，身体往前挪了一点，又抬手圈住了索隆的脖子。  
“我长大了，索隆。”  
说这话时，他刻意地压低了声音凑到人颈窝里讨好地蹭来蹭去。  
他上周刚过18岁生日。  
索隆抬手摸了摸那头柔软的金发。平日里桀骜的少年难得温顺，臭小子心里想的什么他一清二楚。  
两个月前，他们才好不容易正视心意，走到一起。  
他已经过了肆意冲动的年纪了，他必须要考量未来，不仅是自己的，还有山治的。他不能随随便便轻易答应少年孤注一掷的爱，山治还这么年轻，未来有那么多的可能，实在不该就这样栽在自己身上，也许只是一时间的错误认知呢。  
但这家伙的认真超乎想象他的现象，他能感觉到两个人在一起之后山治无处不在的愉悦，自从上周过了18岁生日之后还越发变本加厉了，连在学校都不消停，上课的时候会用若有所思的目光盯着自己看，来办公室交作业的时候会有意无意地擦碰，两个人独处的时候会索吻个没完……太嚣张了，真是不学好。  
“喂！臭小鬼。年龄上的长大可不是真正的长大啊。”  
“我当然知道，用不着你教训我！”  
山治用额头抵着索隆，跨坐在他身上恶狠狠地说着。  
索隆有些无奈地叹了口气，这家伙还真是冲动，身上还穿着学校的制服呢。  
他抬手用大拇指摩挲着山治的下唇，将视线与他齐平，认真的问道：“你真的想好了，卷卷眉小鬼。”想好要一直跟我走下去了么？  
索隆的眼里有前所未有的认真，低沉的嗓音里是郑重的询问。  
山治知道这已经不仅仅是一场性爱那么简单了，而是寻求一份延续至未来的，贯穿人生的承诺。他的心里漫上甜蜜，这个人是真心实意爱着他的，他在认真的为他考虑，被眼前人珍视的感觉真的很好。  
“啊，好得不能再好了。”  
温热的唇覆了上去，他极尽温柔地描绘着男人的唇。  
他的面颊烧的滚烫，心里微微发着抖。  
老实说，尽管色情杂志看了一堆，他也还是不怎么会接吻，过往的两个月里，他们只接过吻，牵过手，现在却要一步走到最后，说不紧张是不可能的。  
可他愿意，愿意将自己的一切都呈现给这个男人，甚至可以说是迫不及待。对方比他大了整整10岁，有他所没有的人生阅历，举手投足间会比他更成熟，更理性，这是时间所带来的难以消除的差距。他只能努力地追赶着，用三倍，十倍的速度去追赶，希望能和他站在一起。这一切，只因为他爱他。什么时候开始的呢？他已经记不清啦，爱情就是这样，突如其来，蛮不讲理。  
他现在就蛮不讲理地把自己的老师压在床上。  
灵巧炙热的舌头在对方的口腔中仔细地探索着，贪婪地攫取着每一丝属于索隆的气息。双手学着像色情杂志上教的那样抚摸着索隆的胸膛。  
索隆有些好笑地捉住在自己身上随处乱摸的双手，他伸出一手捏住山治为了凸显男子气概而留了点小胡茬的下巴，真是个色急的小鬼。  
“呐，我说，是第一次吧？”  
山治为这直白的，突然的问话羞红了脸，但他马上反应过来。  
“绿藻头，你这话什么意思？！”难道还怀疑他跟别人搞过吗？！开什么玩笑！自己都做到这种份上了居然还要被怀疑吗？亏自己刚刚还被他感动了，愤怒瞬间充斥了他的内心，还有一点难言的委屈。  
索隆看着突然冷脸起身的山治，连忙伸手圈住了他的腰。  
“放手。”  
还真是生气了。  
“不，不是那个意思。”他本想亲亲山治的脸，结果却被生气地躲开了。  
“我是说，知道跟男人怎么做吗？”  
山治忽然紧张了起来，好像连心跳都漏了一拍。他是有提前做过功课，但具体的过程什么的实在是没脸继续深究。而且，总感觉那种别样的性交有点不可思议，真的能做到吗？  
索隆看着他通红的脸就知道了答案。  
“我也没做过啊，只是大概会比你更清楚一点。不好好做准备的话，我怕会弄疼你。”  
“啊！够了，别说了。”  
山治大叫着捂住了脸，一开始的游刃有余消失的无影无踪。  
索隆低声笑了起来。这才比较对，像他家的小狐狸。之前那个来势汹汹的样子活像是要把他给上了。  
“够了，笑什么笑！”山治揪住了索隆的领子。  
“瞧不起谁呢！我也是做过功课的好不好！”  
“哦，怎么做的。”索隆调笑着摸了摸山治的屁股。  
山治一言不发地拍开了索隆的手，挪到床边从床头柜里拿出一盒东西，随后他将东西举在身前转身看向索隆。  
操，连套子跟润滑剂都买好了，这孩子是有多想跟自己干啊。他简直无法想象山治一个刚成年的学生是怎么去买这些东西的。  
山治看着索隆惊讶的表情，莫名地高兴起来，他把润滑剂扔进索隆怀里。  
“怎么了？绿藻头，你这是吓傻了。”  
山治重新跨坐回索隆的身上，伸手将人推回床上。他抬手解开自己的纽扣，说起来这件还是学校制服。  
啊——  
山治惊呼一声，他被索隆抱着换了个位置。  
“我可不会客气的。”  
索隆说完就抬手脱掉了上衣，常年锻炼，线条流畅，腹肌优秀的身体就这样暴露在山治面前，他不禁咽了咽口水，心脏扑通扑通地跳个不停，体位的改变让索隆居高临下地看着他，糟了，好紧张……  
“你还真是直接了当啊。”山治不禁嘟囔。  
索隆俯身亲了亲他的眉间。  
“说什么啊，你不想要吗？”  
“没有……”  
“那就做吧。”  
突如其来的亲吻像暴风雨般让人措手不及，香津浓滑在缠绕的舌间摩挲，山治脑中一片空白，只是顺从的闭上眼睛，他忘了思考，也不想思考，只是顺从地回应着，索隆离开了他的唇，细细亲吻着他下巴上并不明显的小胡子。  
“喂，还是把它剃了吧。要是被年级主任看到的话就不好了。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
山治的脑子晕乎乎的，虽然在学校里是不准留胡子的，但他为了显示自己的成熟还是偷偷留了一点，好像这样就能宣誓自己不是个小孩子了，就能离索隆更近一点了。想起自己留胡子的初衷，他不禁觉得自己有点幼稚。他到现在都还记得发现长胡子那天，自己是多么的高兴。  
“没有，我很喜欢。”只要是你就很喜欢。  
指腹带着薄茧的大手摸进了山治的衬衫，一寸一寸在他的侧腰，他的肚脐挑起热浪。  
索隆吮吻着山治明晰的锁骨，在上面留下一个个深红的印记，少年初长成的骨肉在他手下微微发着抖，掌心下的皮肉传出烫人的热度。  
索隆安抚地轻轻吻了吻他的唇。  
“放轻松，别怕。”  
索隆终于解开了所有的衬衫扣子，山治的皮肤很白，胸口上粉色的两点猝然暴露在微凉的空气里时，索隆看见山治明显地抖了一下。大手向上攀去，粗糙的指腹握住一点揉捏着。  
嗯啊——  
难堪的呻吟从山治口中传出，他惊讶地微微睁大了眼，然后立刻抬手捂住了嘴巴。怎么会……他难以相信这样魅惑甜腻的声音是从自己口中传出的。  
“别怕，叫出来，我想听。”  
索隆拉下了他的手，随即低头含住了另一边乳尖。  
温热的口腔包裹着敏感的一点，舌尖还在不停地碾压揉弄着，更要命的是，山治感到索隆试着吸了吸他的乳尖。  
“啊！不要……不要这样……索隆。”  
山治惊叫出声，他用双手推着索隆的头，身体难耐地扭动起来。少年的身体青涩而美好，从未经历过这样的刺激，过量的快感像暴风过境摧垮了他的防线。可是他的老师并没有因他的请求而停下，索隆抓住他阻碍的双手压在身侧，舌尖更加刁钻地挑弄着敏感的乳头，他似乎存心想要他的小恋人叫得更难堪一点。  
“啊——”  
山治扬起头发出了一声变调的呻吟。  
“混蛋，你干嘛咬我！”  
被责怪的人毫无愧疚之心地用嘴唇叼着已经有点红肿的肉粒抬眼看他。  
“喂，色情大叔，快放开了。”  
山治别开眼，他羞得连看都不敢看索隆。  
被骗上床却无辜当了色大叔的人心生不满，他扛起少年的一条腿，隔着校服裤“啪”的一巴掌甩在屁股上，老实说，手感好极了，不愧是校足球部的。  
“叫谁呢？没大没小！”  
山治惊愕地转过头盯着索隆，他瞪大了双眼。自从长大之后再没挨过打的人不敢相信刚刚遭遇的一切，什么啊，居然被打了，还是那里……  
索隆见他这副样子实在是有些可爱，他笑得呲出一口白牙，俯身亲了亲山治的脸。  
被亲的人不仅没得到安抚，反而怒火从心起。  
山治抓着索隆的领子坐起身。  
“听好了，绿藻头，刚刚是我还没准备好，所以发挥不佳，现在，轮到我了！”少年人的好胜心突起，气势汹汹地宣布着。  
索隆不为所动地看着他，他不怀好意地探手向山治裆部摸去。  
“什么啊，这不是都爽得硬起来了吗？”  
“这个时候，就别这么逞强了。你知不知道你这个样子，我有多想要你。”  
男人靠在他耳边，灼热的气息拂过他的耳朵，脖颈，大手沿着他的脊背一寸寸下移，低沉的嗓音像是带有蛊惑的魔法，拉着人不断下沉。  
索隆拉开了他的裤子拉链，宽厚的手掌抚弄了两下半勃的性器，就接着脱掉了裤子。他把山治抱了起来，让人跨跪在自己身上。  
山治难得听话地拦住男人的肩膀，把额头靠在他肩上。在索隆看不见的地方，少年狡黠地笑了笑，带着点“阴谋”得逞的味道。  
“我要进去了，疼要告诉我。”  
手指携着微凉的润滑液挤进小穴的时候，山治忍不住闷哼出声。  
“疼吗？”  
他摇了摇头，从未被触碰的地方被异物侵入自然会有不适感，但索隆很温柔，他不觉得疼，与其说是生理上的不适，倒不如说是心理上的羞耻感作祟。他能清楚地听到手指进出时的粘腻水声，感觉到索隆手指在身后那个羞耻至极的部位动作。  
索隆感觉到山治抱紧了自己，身体似乎还在微微发着抖。他安抚地吻了吻他侧颈，手上的动作也变得更温柔了些。  
“索隆，不要再弄了……快进来。”  
“还不行。”  
“可是……好难受。”  
虽说有了润滑液的辅助，扩张并不怎么困难，但被人用手指在后穴肆意翻搅的感觉也实在不能算好受，山治头脑昏沉地靠在索隆肩上喘息着，体内的手指改变着抽插的方向，好像在寻找着什么，山治咬牙坚持着，他感觉眼角发酸，就在他难以忍受时，第三根手指毫无预兆地加了进来，一口气进到最里面，山治颤抖地喘息着，他哽咽着发出一声呻吟，眼泪终于忍不住掉了下来。  
“你够了！”  
“不要急。”  
索隆咬了咬他的后颈。手指贴着肠壁细致的摸过每一处，努力寻找着那一点。  
山治也知道索隆大概是在找敏感点，他“做功课”时有看到，可是那种东西真的存在吗？  
“我说你到底行不……嗯啊！”一阵酥麻的快感自下腹传来，山治不禁叫出了声。  
察觉到他的变化，索隆坏笑着拍了拍他的屁股。  
“找到了哟。”  
体内手指的动作突然变得凶狠起来，每一下进出都狠狠擦过那一点。过量的快感从身后涌向他的大脑，又快速冲向四肢百骸。这感觉说不上是好还是坏，他涨红了面色，不自觉地扭腰迎合着身下手指抽插的动作。被忽略了许久的分身直挺挺地抵着索隆的腹肌，前端已因快感渗出点点前液，在腹肌上留下亮晶晶的痕迹，他咬住索隆的耳朵，轻轻舔舐着。  
身后的小穴已经被手指操得又热又软，丝丝痒意从心头漫起，他一手搂紧了男人的脖子，另一只手伸到后边抓住男人的手臂向外拉。  
“可……可以了……索隆，快进来。”  
又热又湿的穴口浅浅张合着，摩擦着铃口，索隆捏了捏山治的腰。  
“我真的要进来了。”  
“嗯……别……别带套了，想被你……直接……”  
细弱蚁蚊的声音从耳边传来，“直接”后的动词更是听不清。  
没有男人能抵御得了这样诱惑的恋人，索隆只觉得自己脑中轰鸣一声，随后一个挺腰进入。温暖潮湿的小穴包裹着他的欲望，他扳过山治的下巴，轻轻吻了下表情脆弱的恋人。  
“你好紧啊。”  
被夸“紧”的人一下羞红了脸，下面也缩得更紧，甬道紧紧夹住男人的性器。  
男人轻笑了一声，然后抱住他的屁股，飞快地抽动起来。  
快意侵犯着紧致的内部，性器每每碾过敏感点时山治都抱紧了索隆的后背，在他耳边发出甜腻的带哭腔的呻吟。  
一波接一波的快感从被顶撞的地方折磨着山治修长的身躯，白皙的股间只能看见深色的性器抽出进入，甬道内部巨大的龟头不知疲倦地研磨着敏感点。强烈的快感折磨着他脆弱的神经，颤抖，扭动，挣扎，最终他沉沦在这灭顶的罪恶中，主动抬高腰部迎合着身下的顶撞。  
伴随着山治亢奋的一声尖叫，他的性器在完全未经抚慰，只靠男人卖力抽插的情况下喷出了一股热液，紧密结合的两人腹间满是白浊。  
“唔……不行了……不要啊……索隆。”  
身上的男人没有停下的意思，仍在狠力抽插着。处于不应期的身体难以承受，他忍不住哭叫出声。  
男人拨开他汗湿的金发，亲吻他的唇。  
“马上就好了，乖。”  
这句安慰让山治猛然意识到两人之间另一层不一般的关系。  
天啊，他是在跟自己的老师上床。  
强烈的背德感瞬间充斥了他的内心，甬道因此突然绞紧。大股精液射上内壁时，他微张着嘴，双眼失神的盯着天花板，大滴泪水滑过脸庞，漂亮的金发被汗水打湿成一络络铺在床单上。  
索隆摸了摸山治的脸，低下头怜爱地吻掉他的泪水。他躺在山治身旁，抓起几缕金发缠绕在之间，专注地看着自己的小恋人。  
山治也偏着头认真地看着索隆，这个占据他一整个懵懂青春期的，让他着迷又困苦的男人。对于这份感情，他也曾无奈，怀疑，痛苦，但现在，他终于属于他了。  
漂亮的蓝眼睛里情愫流转，他起身压在男人滚烫的胸膛上，靠近他耳边：“真的，好喜欢你啊，索隆。”  
男人有力的手臂抱住他后背。  
“嗯，我也是。”


End file.
